Minecraft: Story Mode
Minecraft: Story Mode, known with the initials "MCSM", is an episodic adventure spin-off series developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang AB. It is based in the Minecraft universe, including The Overworld, The Nether, The End, and other dimensions. It had 13 episodes in three episode packs: Season Pass (Season 1), the Adventure Pass, and Season 2. Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Wii U *Nintendo Switch *PC *macOS *Windows 10 *Apple TV Episodes Season One Season Pass The first five episodes are in the Season Pass: *'Episode 1:' "The Order of the Stone" - released October 13th, 2015 *'Episode 2:' "Assembly Required" - released October 27th, 2015 *'Episode 3:' "The Last Place You Look" - released November 24th, 2015 *'Episode 4:' "A Block and a Hard Place" - released December 22nd, 2015 *'Episode 5:' "Order Up!" - released March 29th, 2016 Adventure Pass There are 3 episodes in the Adventure Pass: *'Episode 6:' "A Portal to Mystery" - released on June 7th, 2016 *'Episode 7:' "Access Denied" - released July 26th, 2016 *'Episode 8:' "A Journey's End?" - released September 13th, 2016 Season Pass Deluxe :For more information, click here. The Season Pass Deluxe is a type of a pass that allows the player to buy both the Season Pass and Adventure Pass. However, Episode 1 is needed in order to get them. The Complete Adventure :For more information, click here. The Complete Adventure was a disc created by Telltale Games that features all of Minecraft: Story Mode's episodes. Season Two * Episode 1: '''"Hero in Residence" - released July 11th, 2017 * 'Episode 2: '"Giant Consequences" - released August 15th, 2017 * Episode 3: "'''Jailhouse Block" - released September 19th, 2017 * Episode 4: '''"Below the Bedrock" - released November 7th, 2017 * 'Episode 5: '"Above and Beyond" - released December 19th, 2017 Season One Cast *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben (Pig) *Brian Posehn as Axel *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior *Matthew Mercer as Aiden, the Schoolboy, TNT Dustin, Otis, the Old Farmer Man, and Griefer *Phil LaMar as Gill *G.K. Bowes as Maya and Ivy *Erin Grey Van Oosbree "Grey DeLisle-Grey Griffin" as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue *John Hodgman as Soren the Architect *Billy West as the Narrator and Sigge *Sean Austin as Reginald *Jim Meskimen as Milo *Melissa Hutchinson as Isa *Jordan Maron as CaptainSparklez *Daniel Middleton as TheDiamondMinecart *Joseph Garrett as Stampy Cat *Stacy Hinojosa as Stacy Plays *Elizabeth Dwyer as LDShadowLady *Ashley Burch as Cassie Rose *Yvette Nichole Brown as Harper *Adam Harrington as TorqueDawg *Jim Cummings as Hadrian *Kari Wahlgren as Mevia *Jamie Alcroft as Otto *Audrey Wasilewski as Emily *Julianne Buescher as Nell and Clutch *John Sanders as Facemeat *Christopher Duncan as Slab the Immovable *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Reuben (Human), PAMA, and Disco Mickey *A.J. Riebli III as the Death Bowl Announcer *Erin Yvette as Mabel, Farmer Gloria, Griefer, and the EnderCon Announcer. *Michael Gambino as Calvin and Griefer *Roger L. Jackson as The White Pumpkin *Lydia Winters as Lydia *Owen Hill as Owen *Ursula Taherian as Nohr and Sandy *Sam Riegel as a Griefer *Katrina Carras as Fangirl *William West as Fanboy Creatures *Benedict *Winslow *Batsy Characters Without Lines *Phillipe *DJ *Henchman *Bob ("'''Access Denied") *Capital T Characters Without Official Voice Actors *TBA as Harry (Human) *TBA as Sebastian *TBA as Herzog Mentioned-Only Characters *Tim Season Two Cast *Fred Tatasciore as Jack, Brick, and Fred (Hologram) *Mark Barbolak as Nurm, Rob, and Kent *Jean-Benoît "J.B." Blanc as the fake Vos and Romeo *Yuri Lowenthal as Radar and Willy *Ashley Albert as Stella *April Stewart as Xara and Cam *Natasha Loring as Olivia *Donovan Patton as The Warden *Bigbst4tz2 as Anthony *Gregg Berger as Oxblood *Shane Snider as Terry and Carmine *Malie Flanagan as PorkChop (Human) *Katie Chonacas as Soup *Kimberly Brooks as Binta *Kari Wahlgren as Val *Julianne Buescher as Wanda Characters With Uncredited Voice Actors/Actresses *Bob (Hero in Residence) *Hilda *Lawrence Characters Without Lines *Rodrigo Creatures *Lluna *Lord von Thunderpork VI *Esteban *Smushy Cutecheeks *Wink *Geoff *Large Henry *Big Hank *Prismarine Foes *Giant Ghast *Icy Golem *Giant Enderman *Giant Magma Golem *Blocco *Waffles Mentioned-Only Characters *Sammy (Deceased) *Vos (Deceased) Netflix Series On June 13th, 2018, Telltale Games announced that they were joining with Netflix to create an interactive TV series dedicated to Minecraft Story Mode. The first 3 episodes of the Netflix remake was released on November 27th, 2018 while the final 2 episodes were later released on December 5th, 2018. Trailers :For the trailers of the second season, see Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2. Minecraft_Story_Mode_Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Retail & Episode 2 - 'Assembly Required' Launch Trailer Minecraft_Story_Mode_-_Episode_3_Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 4 'Wither Storm Finale' Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 5 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 6 - 'A Portal to Mystery' Launch Trailer Minecraft Story Mode Episode 7 - 'Access Denied' Trailer 'Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 8 - 'A Journey's End?' Trailer Trivia *In every thumbnail for the Episodes, Jesse is shown without his/her armor. **This excludes Season 1 Episode 2 and Season 2 Episodes 2 and 5, in which Jesse is not shown at all. *The "Access Denied" Key Art is the only one to have featured Petra and Lukas with armor. *A Minecraft: Story Mode poster can be seen in South Park throughout Season 20 in Ike Broflovski's room. *''Minecraft: Story Mode'' has the longest season Telltale Games has made, with 8 episodes in one season. Their other games have 3 to 7 episodes in each season. *The "sets" where the game's scenes take place in have been built in Minecraft. *In a Google Play commercial, Jesse, Axel, and Reuben (Pig) are seen in a snow ball fight.https://www.ispot.tv/ad/AZ19/google-play-chill-your-heart-out-song-by-foreigner **This scene does not appear in the game itself and is a prototype scene. *A Minecraft: Story Mode skin pack has been made available to use in Minecraft's Console Editions. https://mojang.com/2016/04/story-mode-skins-are-here-free-ish-for-the-first-week/ *In Season 2 during combat situations, dying too many times will make the player invincible so he/she cannot take any more damage. *Minecraft: Story Mode is the only game Telltale has made that is based on another game. *On November 17th, 2017, Telltale Games released on the craftmystory.com website shorts of showing that choices matter. There are two called "Choose Jack!" and "Choose Petra!". **It was also to build-up excitement for Season Two's finale for Minecraft: Story Mode, "Above and Beyond". *On May 31st, 2019, Mojang announced both seasons of Minecraft: Story Mode and would be pulled from digital stores on all platforms on June 25th, making the game unavailable for download once the date approaches. It is also impossible to play the game unless all of the episodes are downloaded onto the console. https://www.minecraft.net/en-us/article/important-minecraft--story-mode-information External Links *Official Website Stores *PC/Mac **Steam **Telltale Online Store **GOG *Windows 10 *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *Wii U *Nintendo Switch *iOS *Apple TV *Android **Google Play **Amazon References Category:Games Category:Telltale Games Category:Mojang